


Regazo de oro

by A_StreetDemon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Suggar Baby, Suggar Daddy, Universo Alterno, Victor Yuuri & Yuri family, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_StreetDemon/pseuds/A_StreetDemon
Summary: Había leído el tema en Internet, se había informado para no quedar como un idiota, se registró en una de las páginas más populares y esperó.Se había preparado psicológicamente para eso, no era tan malo si nadie más se enteraba.Él solo quería pagarse la carrera.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi!  
> Pueh... yo sé que quizá esperaban otra cosa, pero déjenme decirles que el anime de Yuri!!! On Ice me ha consumido por completo. De echo, tengo otros dos fanfic de éste fandom que subiré quizá antes de que acabe el año, no lo sé ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Espero les guste. No vi que nadie escribiese sobre ésto de los Suggar prácticamente en ningún fandom al que yo pertenezco, así que... why not? :v  
> ¡Nos leemos después!

Prólogo

 

Todo había iniciado con Yuko comentándole sobre una amiga suya, quien había iniciado en el “mundo de los Sugar Daddy”, como ella misma le había llamado, y le había ido de maravilla. Al estar todo el día en el negocio poco próspero de sus padres, aburrido, como de costumbre, decidió investigar un poco sobre el término en Internet. En un principio le pareció algo absurdo, ¿ganar dinero de esa manera? ¿Qué no era igual a la prostitución?; colocó su celular a un lado de la caja registradora cuando una pareja entró al restaurante y no volvió a pensar en ello el resto el día.

Para su mala suerte, más temprano que tarde (una semana después, para ser exactos) terminó con la cabeza metida de lleno en el computador por aproximadamente de seis horas, informándose lo más que pudo sobre el tema y registrándose después en una página afiliada al tema.

Esa mañana, el secretario de la directora le había ido a buscar a la mitad de la primera clase, estaba atrasado con cuatro mensualidades en su universidad y ya no podía continuar asistiendo hasta que las pagase. Pero, ¿con qué saldar la deuda si nadie en casa tenía trabajo? su familia había comenzado hacía un par de meses con un restaurante que por su ubicación era mínimamente conocido y a duras penas les daba para comer y pagar los servicios. Entonces lo recordó; “Sugar Daddy: Hombres y mujeres exitosos que saben lo que quieren. Son emprendedores, y disfrutan de una compañía atractiva a su lado. El dinero no es problema, porque son generosos cuando se trata de apoyar a su Sugar Baby”.

Tenía la solución a sus problemas en las manos, era solo cuestión de tiempo a que alguien le contactara; había pedido ayuda discreta a Yuko para mejorar su imagen, había gastado lo último que le quedaba en unas lentillas con aumento para dejar los lentes a un lado. La fotografía en su perfil demostraba a un chico seguro de sí mismo, más una ligera descripción de su persona creaban un halo de misterio, aunque el verdadero Yuuri fuese psicológicamente débil e inestable, nervioso, introvertido y paranoico a partes iguales.

Observó la pantalla de su celular por última vez antes de bloquearlo para ponerlo en el suelo, a un lado de la cabecera de su cama; esperaba demasiado, pero ya era su último recurso.

No pudo dormir bien esa noche, sentía que estaba traicionando los buenos principios que sus padres le habían enseñado. Pero todo estaba bien, mientras no saliese de Yuko, él y aquel o aquella que estuviese dispuesto a mantenerle la escuela a cambio de ser una buena dama de compañía.

 

 

 

— ¡Hey! ¡Idiota!— escuchó a sus espaldas. Con la típica mirada despreocupada que le caracterizaba volteó a verle.

— ¿Qué pasa, Yuri?— preguntó a su hijastro.

El chico colocó detrás de su oreja un mechón del rubio cabello que estorbaba en su rostro—. Encontré la solución a lo que tú llamas “problemas”—, sacó el celular de su bolsillo, tecleó un par de veces y le mostró la pantalla al albino, quien con sus ojos celeste leyó cuidadosamente la descripción del artículo.

— Yuri, ¿Esperas que contrate a alguien para acompañarme a mis reuniones, entrevistas y cenas?

El susodicho rodó los ojos con fastidio—, Para estar tan viejo, captas rápidamente las cosas. ¿Qué no querías a una morocha de mirada oscura y piel bronceada?—, Victor asintió con la cabeza— La encontré, pero hay un problema

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que tiene pene

Y fue entonces cuando Yuri Plisetski quiso tener una cámara escondida en algún rincón de la sala, para jamás olvidar la expresión que había puesto su padrastro en ese momento.


	2. Contacto

Cuando la alarma sonó casi quiso lanzar el celular a la pared. Vicchan sufrió las consecuencias de su mal humor al despertarse temprano tras no haber dormido la noche anterior, el perro salió volando de la cama cuando, sin querer, Yuuri le machucó una patita al intentar levantarse. Descartó la alarma y abrió la puerta de su habitación, necesitaba darse una ducha rápida y desayunar algo ligero para ir a abrir el local.

Mari, su hermana, se había ido a Tokio a estudiar, Toshiya, su padre tenía que hacerse cargo de la casa, puesto que su madre, Hiroko había enfermado hacía una semana y el único que podía encargarse del restaurante era él. Así que ni corto ni perezoso entró al baño, se desvistió algo apresurado y entró a la ducha. El agua helada le retiró todo rastro de desvelo, era probable que se enfermase igual que su madre, pero valía la pena si con ello lograba aparentar al menos un poco su tormento psicológico del último par de días.

Cuando iba de salida escuchó desde su habitación el tono de llamada predeterminado para su mejor amiga, Yuko. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tirando la toalla que traía en la cintura a medio camino. Cerró la puerta con seguro antes de descolgar:

— ¡Yuko! ¿Qué pasa?

Un silencio se hizo presente por un par de segundos antes de que su amiga soltase un grito que Yuuri juró haber escuchado afuera en el jardín— ¡Te han contactado! ¡Yuuri! ¡Te han contactado!

Un vacío se asentó en su estómago y su habitación había comenzado a sentirse mucho más fría que de costumbre. Se le había ido por completo el apetito.

— … ¿Qu-qué cosa?— preguntó temeroso.

— ¡Es un ruso hermoso! Se llama Víctor Ni… Nikifu… Algo así, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero ¡Yuuri! ¡Ésta es la oportunidad de tu vida! El tipo es un magnate ruso de muchísima importancia cuyo auge monetario no tiene fin. No le costará ayudarte ¡y quiere que le hables lo más pronto posible!— ella comenzó a festejar, se escuchaba emocionada. Lamentable que su amigo no compartiese esa alegría.

Si bien, en verdad necesitaba el dinero, jamás creyó que lo conseguiría de otro modo que no fuese trabajando arduamente, mucho menos llegó a pasarle por la cabeza la idea de que alguien atractivo se fijase en él, es decir, estaba un poco pasadito de peso, usaba lentes y era un desastre emocional. Incluso si en la foto saliese bien, la realidad era que no creía compartir los ideales de belleza actuales, pero si el tal Víctor le estaba buscando, nada le costaba responder.

— Muy bien, revisaré el correo en el computador, muchas gracias por avisarme, Yuko. Debo colgar, pero te estaré informando lo que suceda, ¿sí?

— ¡Vale! ¡Buena suerte, Yuuri!— se despidió y colgó de inmediato, dejando al chico en completa soledad.

Se colocó la ropa interior y una playera cualquiera. Tomó asiento en la cama con su laptop sobre las piernas, colocó la contraseña de inicio a su cuenta. Antes de cualquier otra cosa, entró a su perfil en la página donde se buscaban los sugar daddy, y efectivamente, tenía un correo marcado como ya leído, por Yuko, cuyo remitente era Víctor Nikiforov. Brincó del mensaje al perfil del sujeto; Víctor no tenía nada en descripción, más que el emoji de un gatito y la fotografía a un lado era la de un hombre sumamente hermoso que lucía algo distraído, de cabello corto platinado, piel blanquecina y ojos celeste que eran adornados por dos pequeñas arrugas debajo que no supo si en verdad eran ojeras; se veía relativamente joven, Yuuri pensó que era imposible ese sujeto pasase de los treinta. ¿Por qué alguien probablemente cinco o seis años mayor que él buscaría una “dama de compañía”? ¿Y por qué él, precisamente, habiendo tanto chico y chica atractivos en la página?

Suspiró, no le gustaba esa manía suya de extra preocuparse por todo –ansiedad, le llamarían algunos–. Regresó al mensaje, comenzando a leerlo:

_“Buenos días, tardes o noches._

_Me presento; mi nombre es Víctor Nikiforov, soy dueño del colegio de bellas artes más famoso de Moscú, Rusia, seguramente has oído hablar de él. También soy modelo y mantengo una línea de ropa masculina. Soy de y vivo en Moscú._

_Como podrás darte cuenta, el dinero no será un problema._

_He leído lo que ofrecías y por qué lo hacías, creo que eres el indicado para lo que quiero; no estoy buscando sexo, si eso es lo que te incomoda, simplemente serás compañía mía y de mi hijo en reuniones con otros magnates, fiestas privadas y eso. A cambio, estudiarás lo que quieras en donde quieras y te daré algo así como un sueldo quincenal a parte de las colegiaturas pagadas. ¿Qué opinas de eso?_

_Te digo desde ya que te me haces un chico muy lindo y espero me regreses el mensaje, en verdad te necesito aquí.”_

Yuuri casi pudo derretirse en la cama, Víctor era el sujeto más atractivo que había visto, además, parecía ser amable. Vaya suerte se cargaba.

_"¡Buenas!_

_Como habrá leído, mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki. Soy japonés y tengo 23 años._

_De verdad aprecio el hecho de que me haya contactado, estoy bastante interesado en su propuesta.”_. Escribió conciso y esperó mientras terminaba de cambiarse. Para su sorpresa, el sonido típico que hacía su computador al recibir una notificación se escuchó apenas cinco minutos después.

_“¡Me alegra bastante que hayas aceptado! ¿Cuándo podríamos vernos? Iré tan pronto como me des una fecha.”_

Katsuki sonrió para sus adentros, pese a que en realidad se moría de nervios, y se repitió mentalmente que Víctor parecía una buena persona.

 _“El día que usted pueda venir a Hansetsu, hágalo. Simplemente avíseme y yo iré a recogerle al aeropuerto”_. Colocó. Quería parecer una persona educada en la mayor medida posible, puesto que, tanto económica como intelectualmente, no era capaz de estar a la altura del magnate.

La respuesta del ruso llegó con la misma rapidez que las anteriores, y Yuuri se preguntó si en verdad no estaría interrumpiendo algo importante por contestarle los correos.

_“¡Perfecto! ¡Dame algo de tiempo y estaré allá!_

_Hasta entonces, nos vemos.”_

El muchacho cerró el computador, no tenía caso responderle si el tipo ya se había despedido, así que, con el estómago revuelto y un nudo en la garganta dejó algo de alimento a Vicchan en el suelo para salir a trabajar en el negocio de su familia.

El resto del día pasó sin grandes sorpresas, a Yuuri se le cayeron un par de cosas efecto de los nervios, más el asunto no pasó a mayores. Su madre se veía cada vez mejor, e incluso llegó a medio día para ayudarle a cocinar mientras él hacía de mesero; era el primer día en bastante tiempo que Yutopía se llenaba de personas. Tanto Hiroko como Toshiya se veían contentos con las ganancias, diciendo que si eso seguía así finalmente podrían pagarle el colegio como era debido, y solo eso bastó para que no volviese a reprenderse por, literalmente, prostituirse en una página web.

Con el cansancio a flor de piel se colocó una chaqueta para contrarrestar un poco el frío de la noche y salió a correr. Haría algo de ejercicio antes de irse a dormir. Durante el día, entre el tiempo en que llegaban los clientes buscó a Víctor en Internet, y vaya sorpresa que se llevó. Si bien el ruso se veía atractivo en su foto de perfil, la verdad le golpeaba cada vez más conforme pasaba de una foto a otra; aquel hombre lucía hermoso, inclusive en aquellas fotografías que los paparazis le tomaban desapercibido, presumía un cuerpo envidiable y ni hablar de su rostro.

Víctor era perfecto.

Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, necesitaba bajar esos pocos kilos que había aumentado entre los festivales celebrados el mes anterior. La tendencia a engordar heredada de su madre le mantenía constantemente en el gimnasio, aunque era suertudo de que así como subía de peso, bajaba. Estaba seguro que en un par de semanas recuperaría lo que él consideraba su peso ideal.

Y así continuó el asunto por casi un mes. Víctor había dado señales de vida saludándole por las mañanas, una única respuesta diaria que Yuuri comenzó a esperar con ansias a solo un par de días de comenzar a comunicarse. El japonés descubrió que aquel sujeto en realidad era más simpático de lo que al inicio aparentaba, que gustaba de juguetear a ratos largos cuan niño pequeño y era bastante olvidadizo. Para nada el prospecto de seriedad que Yuuri se había grabado en la cabeza con el primer mensaje.

Y ese domingo justamente Víctor había quedado en ir a Hansetsu.

Yuuri no podía sentirse más nervioso, aterrado, lleno de un pánico indescriptible. Yuko había llegado a su casa demasiado temprano para su gusto; la chica intentó por todos los medios posibles hacer que su amigo dejase de temblar o al menos recuperase el tono sonrosado de sus mejillas, el cual había sido sustituido por una palidez enfermiza.

— Yuuri… por favor, tranquilízate, ¿sí?— pidió por milésima vez en lo que llevaba de mañana; acarició su cabello con ternura, sintiendo como el muchacho se relajaba un poco—. Debes levantarte, no vas a dejar a Víctor esperándote en la parada del tren. Ten en cuenta que viajó desde Moscú hasta Tokio y ahora mismo está en camino hacia acá a bordo de un tren incómodo, esperando llegar a un lugar que nunca ha visto en persona y del cual no conoce nada, simplemente para verte

El castaño se acurrucó en su cama, cubriéndose por completo con las cobijas—. ¿Qué hora es?

Ella sacó su celular—, las once treinta

Un suspiro resignado se escuchó de entre las sábanas. Yuuri se levantó aún con la cobija de arriba sobre el cuerpo—. No sé si sea posible que me arregles unos jeans en lo que me alisto, me quedan flojos

Los ojos de Yuko brillaron con alegría— ¡Claro que sí!

Yuuri rebuscó entre sus cajones hasta sacar los mencionados jeans de color negro junto a un pequeño costurero de caoba. Los extendió a la chica, quien apenas tuvo la prenda entre sus manos comenzó manos a la obra.

El muchacho, por su parte, sacó las lentillas de su estuche, colocándoselas luego. Quitándose la tela sobre sí, observó su figura en el espejo, había logrado su cometido de bajar los kilos de más que poseía, se veía mejor de lo que esperaba. Planeaba sorprender a Víctor con un look diferente, quería verse como un joven experimentado, pese a que la realidad era sumamente distinta a eso.

Una camisa color vino, los jeans negros, botas algo militarizadas y un chaleco gris conformaban su atuendo. Eran las doce cuarenta; el ruso debería ya estar en la estación. Se dio una última mirada al espejo, Yuko le había dado cien veces el visto bueno, solo era cuestión de irse, cosa que hizo sin pensar, corriendo como alma perseguida por el Diablo a tomar un taxi. Su trabajo extra de último mes se iría en el transporte, pero si a Víctor le agradaba, hasta su último centavo habría valido exageradamente la pena.

Apenas llegaron al estacionamiento pagó lo establecido y salió disparado. Iba tarde, eran más de la una treinta y habían quedado a la una en punto. Se maldijo internamente por haber perdido el tiempo vagando entre cavilaciones cobardes, si Víctor se enfadaba con él lo perdería todo, absolutamente todo. Se apresuró en dirección a la entrada, iba a pasar hasta que alguien le llamó por detrás.

— ¡Yuuri~!— escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado de forma cantarina. No quiso voltear, más su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su cabeza. El ruso se encontraba ahí, de pie bajo la sombra de un árbol con un par de maletas en las manos. Chicas y chicos, curiosos, estaban a su alrededor; comprensible, no siempre se veía a un atractivo hombre alto de cabello platinado y mirada azulina merodear por un pueblo poco importante en el mapa de Japón.

— Ví-Víctor— susurró a duras penas, y deseó no haber venido.


	3. Víctor

Nikiforov se le acercó contento, ignorando olímpicamente a las personas a su alrededor. Algunos se disiparon, yéndose a hacer sus respectivas cosas, más otros prefirieron quedarse a apreciar como el precioso extranjero se acercaba a uno de ellos—. ¡Yuuri! Iba a llamarte, pero recordé que no te pedí tu número—, habló en un perfecto inglés que el aludido comprendió por completo, pese a que su pesado acento ruso continuaba ahí.

Katsuki desvió la mirada; aunque había practicado mil veces junto a Yuuko su presentación a Víctor, en realidad el pánico había hecho mella en él y ahora le temblaba el cuerpo completo— Y-yo... lo lamento, se me hizo algo tarde— respondió con su mala pronunciación del idioma.

Víctor frunció los labios en algo parecido a un puchero, Yuuri creyó que se enfadaría, más el hombre simplemente se limitó a quejarse porque tenía hambre y jalarlo del brazo hacia el estacionamiento, en donde se tomaban los distintos transportes, parando un taxi para prácticamente meter a Yuuri y subirse él, sentándose a su lado, mientras esperaba a que el chófer guardase sus maletas en la cajuela del coche y le daba una dirección que Katsuki reconoció como un hotel bastante lujoso para poder pagarlo una persona promedio como él mismo.

Durante el trayecto Víctor conversaba animadamente; explicaba a frío detalle su vida en Rusia, el cómo era imposible siquiera salir al jardín sin que un paparazzi le tomase una fotografía, las peleas amistosas -cómo él les llamaba- con su hijastro que casualmente también se llamaba Yuri, que ya había estado casado con la madre de éste último y que se habían separado por la paz, decidiendo el menor quedarse con Víctor pese a que en realidad nunca le había llamado “padre”. Cosa que, en cierto modo, calmó bastante las ansias de Yuuri, quien creía se metería en problemas con una mujer por salir con su esposo a escondidas.

Una risa escandalosa se escuchó por parte del ruso al escuchar el suspiro aliviado del castaño, y para sorpresa del japonés, Víctor actuaba no como un prestigiado hombre de negocios, sino como un joven tranquilo, despreocupado y parcialmente curioso del mundo que le rodeaba, incluso aunque en sus ojos se notase cierto cansancio.

Cuando llegaron, un chico que a vista de Yuuri no parecía ni siquiera de preparatoria, quien se presentó como el botones, se llevó las maletas de Víctor diciéndole que pasara a la recepción, pues el dueño del hotel le había estado esperando toda la mañana. Nikiforov asintió con la cabeza e hizo completo caso. Sin soltar el brazo de Yuuri en ningún momento, se dirigió a recepción. Un hombre algo viejo con el cabello semi canoso se presentó ante ellos con el nombre de Tsukio, sonriendo con sus blancos postizos.

— Es un gusto que alguien tan importante como lo es usted haya decidido quedarse en uno de mis hoteles— había comentado el sujeto al tiempo que extendía su mano para saludarlos a ambos— ¿Podría preguntar el nombre de su acompañante?— pidió amable al castaño.

— Ka-Katsuki Yuuri— respondió nervioso.

— Yuuri— repitió reafirmando—. ¡Muchísimo gusto!, espero que la pasen fenomenal en éste nuestro hotel Harutsu. Ahora, si me disculpan, únicamente pasé a saludar— sus orbes pasaron del par frente a sí a la muchacha que estaba a su lado, en el computador—, Mikoto, las llaves de la suite catorce

La joven dio media vuelta, estirándose cómicamente para alcanzar las dichosas llaves, entregándolas luego al ruso— Tengan una estadía maravillosa, si surge cualquier inconveniente no duden en llamar aquí a recepción, yo, Mikoto Hiyama, estaré encantada de resolverlo—. habló con una educación y respeto que a Víctor se le hicieron impresionantemente exagerados y nada acorde a los veinte que la chica parecía tener, pero se limitó a agradecer la cortesía acompañandola con una sonrisa.

A medio camino se encontraron con el botones. El joven les guió lo que quedaba para llegar a la habitación mientras comentaba las, según él, maravillas del sitio. Tras dejarlos en la puerta y reiterar que en caso de haber alguna queja simplente llamaran, aquel animado empleado regresó por el pasillo y se perdió en las escaleras del fondo.

Víctor abrió la puerta, invitando a Yuuri a pasar, siguiéndole más tarde antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

— Muy bien Yuuri, es momento de que tú y yo conversemos un poco. Toma asiento en donde gustes— comentó sonriente. Katsuki sintió su estómago revolverse. Obedeciendo al mayor decidió sentarse en el banquito que estaba frente al lujoso tocador.

— Dígame que necesita saber— habló sin mirarle directamente, intentando aparentar seguridad.

Nikiforov soltó una risita, dejándose caer en la cama se acomodó de modo que incluso recostado podía observar todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Yuuri. Permanecieron un rato en silencio, Katsuki jugueteaba con sus dedos y de vez en cuando miraba su celular, mientras que Víctor únicamente estaba ahí, en la cama, viéndole sin ápice de vergüenza e incomodándole un poco.

— ¿Tienes novia?— soltó de repente.

El japonés casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, a duras penas pudo lanzar a correr su neurona disponible para intentar analizar que alguien pudiese tener tan poco pudor.

—¡¿A-a qué se supone que viene eso?!— quiso preguntar en total tranquilidad, más la frase le salió en un tono alterado bastante alto. El rubor en su rostro incrementó notablemente al llenar las carcajadas de Víctor todo el recinto.

— Pues no quisiera verme en problemas con alguna novia loca que se pone celosa porque acaparo completamente a su adorable novio— respondió mirándole desde la cama antes de soltar risas banales en un tono que a Yuuri le supo seductor.

— … No tengo— se dignó a responder más incómodo de lo que le hubiese gustado.

Víctor se levantó, dirigiéndose confiado cuan felino hacia él. El japonés no pudo sino echarse un poco hacia atrás; la presencia de Víctor era grande, imponente, envolvente en toda la extensión y cada letra de la maldita palabra. Sus ojos eran de un color que no supo identificar, pero brillaban en un tono azul pálido, celeste tal vez. Y para su mala suerte, éstos le miraban profundamente, como esperando alguna reacción más allá de la seca respuesta que hubo dado hacía un minuto.

Sin dejar de observarle, aquel excéntrico personaje ladeó la cabeza— Mi pequeño gatito tenía razón, eres sorprendentemente lindo— dijo sin más. Yuuri se sintió descolocado por un momento. No lograba articular palabra o producir movimiento alguno. Cuando Víctor le tomó de la muñeca no opuso con resistencia, supo que de no ser por eso, quizá se hubiese quedado sentado ahí con cara de póker y la boca abierta intentando asimilar su situación actual.

— ¿Qué hay con esa expresión? ¿Te he asustado?— preguntó inquieto. Había olvidado por un instante que la sociedad japonesa era de las más recatadas del mundo; no podía simplemente ir por ahí con sus costumbres sociales de manera descarada, aunque si Yuuri de verdad quería continuar con el “trabajo” tendría que aprender a soltarse un poco al menos.

— N-no… e-es decir… y-yo— guardó silencio, era mejor eso a decir nada. No quería que la ansiedad le diese de nuevo y mucho menos enfrente de Víctor.

El precioso celeste en los ojos del ruso se tornó aún más preocupado que antes. Víctor le tomó del mentón, obligándole a verle directamente— ¿Te molesta esto?

— ¡No!— se apresuró a contestar; no quería que el hombre se hiciese de ideas erradas—. Solo… no estoy acostumbrado ¡Pero de verdad quiero el trabajo!

Nikiforov le soltó el rostro, regresando a su jovial actitud de antaño—. ¡Habérmelo dicho antes! Si es así, comenzaremos con nuestro previo entrenamiento, pero para eso, tendrás que quedarte conmigo acá en el hotel por un tiempo— dijo colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios, con el pulgar debajo de su barbilla, en un gesto que Yuuri catalogó como “extraño”, puesto que nadie que él conociese lo había hecho antes.

— ¿Quedarme? Pe-pero, no traje nada más allá de lo que tengo puesto— habló haciendo alusión a sus prendas y otro tipo de cosas que le harían falta respecto a su equipaje no preparado.

Nikiforov amplió su sonrisa— ¡Pues vamos a tu casa! Recogemos lo que necesites y avisas que tendrás que irte por un tiempo

— Pe-pero trabajo en el restaurante que tenemos en casa, n-no podría dejarlo

Víctor, sin dejar la pose que ya tenía antes, golpeteó levemente sus labios con el dedo índice que descansaba sobre ellos—. Tendrías que dejarlo. Sé que suena horrible, pero aproximadamente el sesenta por ciento de mis reuniones son en Rusia, el resto se reparten en diferentes países… aunque podría hacer algunos arreglos… quedarme en Hansetsu por un mes o dos… tres quizás— terminó susurrando para sí mismo.

— ¡No importa! Y-yo aceptaré las condiciones— aseguró al ruso incluso estando no tan convencido en su interior.

Entonces Yuuri comprendió que no iba a ser tan sencillo. Pero si eso significaba que podría darle una vida mejor a su familia, lo haría.

—

Yuri se levantó furioso del sofá, caminando en dirección a la puerta de entrada del departamento que compartía con Víctor. El maldito timbre llevaba ya un buen rato sonando. Iba a darle una buena paliza a su descerebrado padrastro apenas entrara por haberse olvidado las malditas llaves. No le bastaba con decirle que saldría pero sin avisar a dónde y desaparecer de repente por más de medio día, sino que también osaba molestarlo con su pésima memoria en plenas vacaciones de invierno.

— ¡Más te vale que hayas traído algo bueno o te quedarás afuera!— gritó antes de abrir la puerta, solo para cambiar su habitual rostro de enfado por uno de sorpresa desencajada. Ekaterina, su madre y ex esposa de Víctor estaba parada observándole con una amplia sonrisa igual de estúpida que la de su padrastro, pero estaba seguro que ésta era completamente falsa.

— Yuri, Víctor me dijo que iría a Japón un par de meses, así que me tocará cuidarte— informó la rubia.

Apenas ella terminó la frase, el adolescente cerró de un portazo sin dejarla pasar y corrió a su habitación, sacando una maleta de debajo de su cama. Maldita Ekaterina Barbie barata de exhibición, maldito Víctor y la hora en que decidió confiarle algo al imbécil. Maldita vida de mierda la que le había tocado vivir.

Oh no, pero eso no iba a quedarse así. ¿Perdonar a Nikiforov por dejarle su suerte con la bruja mayor? ¡Ni pensarlo! Ya le haría pagar, de algún modo u otro.

 

 


	4. Yuri

Yuri metió bastantes prendas de ropa en su maleta de animal print, su laptop, cargadores, Ipad y demás cosas en una mochila negra con estoperoles; tomó a Ivka, su pequeña y preciosa gata, entre brazos, besando su cabeza antes de meterla en su jaula portable. Silbó a Makkachin para que se acercara a él y le puso la correa cuando le tuvo enfrente. Iría a Japón, golpearía a Víctor, le obligaría a que le diese turismo y volvería a golpearlo. Dejarlo con Ekaterina… ¡Alta traición y rompimiento de su promesa!

Desconectó todos los aparatos electrónicos de la casa, bajó el swich de corriente, se aseguró que no hubiese fugas, tanto de agua como de gas y salió del departamento graciosamente cargado, pudiendo a duras penas caminar con pequeños pasitos.

Ekaterina seguía afuera, hasta no ver a su hijo sufrir con las maletas y sus mascotas no despegó la mirada del celular. Con poca paciencia le arrebató a Ivka y a Makkachin. Entendiendo el lenguaje de su madre sacó las llaves de su bolsillo para disponerse a cerrar la puerta. Ekaterina observó cómo pese a tener más de un año sin verse, Yuri actuaba totalmente indiferente ante su prescencia, tragó saliva; quería reconciliarse con el pequeño, aunque debido a que ambos tenían exactamente la misma personalidad lo veía difícil. Se dedicó solo a verle, esperando que dijera algo, cosa que, al no llegar, le dejó el camino libre para iniciar ella la tan ansiada conversación: — Yuri, ¿no piensas dejar de comportarte como un niño mimado y perdonarnos?— preguntó directa, escondiendo dificilmente el nerviosismo y la melancolía que le embargaban al ver como su único hijo la rechazaba.

El chico terminó de asegurar las cuatro chapas y guardó las llaves en su mochila. Rodó los ojos al escucharla, manteniendo su posición de odio pese a la mirada arrepentida que Ekaterina le enviaba— No— respondió tajante

Ella sobre abrió los ojos con sorpresa, levantando el tono de su voz al hablarle nuevamente: — ¡Yuri! ¡También soy humana! ¡¿Qué acaso no tengo derecho a equivocarme?!

El aludido la miró con asco— No. Ahora dame a mis animales y quítate, se me hace tarde para el vuelo, a duras penas conseguí uno para hoy

La Plisetsky mayor dio un paso al frente, provocando que el adolescente retrocediese en respuesta— ¡No puedes irte a Japón! Víctor va a matarme

— No si yo lo mato primero— arrebató a Ivka de manos de la mujer y le pidió con un ademán le diese a Makkachin—. Dame y fuera de mi camino, bruja plástica

Ella volvió a quitarle a la gata— Te llevaré yo. Al menos así sabré que llegaste

A regañadientes, Yuri aceptó. Ambos caminaron hasta el elevador, yendo la rusa un par de pasos detrás del rubio. Ninguno dijo nada, él presionó el botón para llamar al aparato, esperando impaciente a que éste llegase; cuando lo hizo, subió primero, acomodándose de modo que intentó dejar el mínimo espacio para su madre. Y bajaron, sin decirse una palabra; no es que Ekaterina no quisiese hacerlo, claro que quería saber cómo le iba en el colegio, si ya tenía algún amigo o seguía estando solo, si Viktor era un buen padre o su cerebro de nuez continuaba siendo un impedimento para la crianza de un adolescente rebelde… quería enterarse de todo, pero simplemente respetaba, de algún modo, el hecho de que su hijo la odiara. Ella e Ivanev habían sido los peores padres, lo admitía con desdén, no obstante, tampoco podía evitar el comenzar a sentirse como una mamá desesperada por recibir la atención de su niño olvidado.

Una vez en el suelo encaminaron sumergidos en el mismo mutismo hasta el lujoso auto de la ojiazul; subieron a las mascotas en la parte de atrás y para la lamentable suerte de Yuri, le tocó de copiloto. Arrancaron en dirección al aeropuerto; más de una vez el menor quiso lanzarse por la ventana cuando paraban en algún semáforo o dejaban cruzar a algún peatón, siendo así hasta que él, sumamente harto de la situación, decidió tomar la palabra: — ¿Por qué demonios siguen tu e Ivanev intentando "recuperarme"?— preguntó con la mejilla literalmente pegada al cristal de la ventana. _La bruja_ detuvo el auto, habían arribado más rápido de lo que hubiese esperado cualquiera de los dos.

Ella carraspeó, Yuri pudo notar un rubor ligero adornarle el rostro, haciéndola lucir aún más preciosa de lo que por sí sola ya era—... Regresé con Ivanev tras divorciarme de Viktor y… en una de nuestras citas pudimos apreciar como jugueteabas con él en la pista de hielo del centro— ella sonrió—, Ninguno de los dos te había escuchado reír antes, déjame decirte que tienes una risa preciosa— Yuri sintió su rostro arder debido a la vergüenza, aumentando el rojo a medida que las melodiosas carcajadas de su madre lo hacían. Ekaterina retomó la conversación con los ánimos renovados—. Yuri... apenas cumpliste los diecisiete, aún podemos remediar los errores y-

— ¿Remediar?— le interrumpió el chico sintiendo cómo la ira se apoderaba completamente de su persona—  Por sus idioteces fui centro de burla en la escuela, por sus idioteces estuve yendo a terapia psicológica prácticamente toda mi puta infancia ¡Por obedecerlos alejé al único ser humano que me ha querido como la mierda de persona que soy! ¡Por su culpa perdí a mí abuelo!— gritó sintiendo escozor en sus ojos, sabiendo que en cualquier momento soltaría una lágrima e iría a llorar largo y tendido—. ¿¡Cómo mierda piensas remediar eso?! ¿¡Ah!?

La expresión de sorpresa que la mujer había puesto cambió a una sonrisa amarga que pocas veces su hijo había visto—. Sabía que dirías eso —mencionó con la voz quebrada—, incluso así, quiero que tengas muy en cuenta que las puertas de nuestra casa siempre estarán abiertas— quiso acariciarle la mejilla, pero Yuri se había alejado como si aquel toque tuviese el poder de matarlo.

Tomó sus maletas y a Ivka como pudo hacerlo, Makkachin se encontraba realmente sumiso tras los gritos, siguiendo a Yuri sin necesidad de que éste le tomara por la correa.

Antes de alejarse el muchacho dirigió una mirada que gritaba odio puro en dirección a la mujer que hacía diecisiete años le había traído como estúpida desición, al mundo—. ¿Sabes algo? Jamás creí que fueses tan hipócrita, casi extraño a la puta que eras antes— escupió con sorna—. No vuelvas a buscarme, Viktor tiene mi custodia firmada por ustedes. Si te acercas nuevamente voy a levantar una demanda por acoso, ¿entendiste?

Sin esperar respuesta corrió dentro del aeropuerto, se había entretenido con Ekaterina un buen rato y no quería perder su vuelo. Revisó las pantallas que avisaban las salidas y aterrizajes, aliviándose al ver que el avión a Tokio salía en media hora más. Ya un poco más tranquilo se sentó a esperar, colocándose sus auriculares para intentar matar el tiempo más rápido.

Pasadas cuatro canciones sus ojos se dirigieron inconscientemente a la entrada; a través de la puerta de cristal pudo vislumbrar el auto negro aún estacionado. Los vidrios estaban abajo, por lo que fue capaz de ver con claridad cómo la madre que alguna vez amó ciegamente lloraba desconsolada. La escena le removió por dentro, él sabía que ambos estaban arrepentidos de lo sucedido en su tortuoso pasado, más no se merecían el perdón; como un Viktor ebrio le había dicho en alguna ocasión _“Las heridas del pasado no pueden borrarse”._ Y era cierto, esos dos no sólo lo habían dañado a él; Nikiforov, perdidamente enamorado, también sufrió como nunca con Ekaterina. No estaba en él juzgar, pero Viktor podía llegar a ser un mandilón exagerado a veces, por lo que, incluso a sabiendas de las infidelidades, seguía sin poder alejarse de ella.

Y en realidad, esa era la razón por la que estaba a punto de irse a Japón. Yuuri Katsuki no iba a jugar con Viktor, el _anciano_ estaba obsesionado con el japonés desde que lo conociese, si Katsuki quería aprovecharse de eso se las vería con él. Porque aunque lo negara, en lo profundo de su corazón, realmente quería a su padrastro.

Los altavoces del sitio anunciaron el vuelo hacia Tokio, Yuri Plisetsky se levantó y sus ojos volvieron cruzarse con los azules de la treinteañera. Le levantó el dedo del medio antes de dirigirse a la fila para dejar las maletas y abordar. Era un vuelo de primera clase, por lo cual iría cómodo junto al perro idiota y su linda gatita.

El otro Yuuri estaba jugando con fuego, y él haría que se quemara.

 

—

 

Tras una comida ostentosa -que a Yuuri le pareció excesivamente cara para la cantidad recibida- ambos fueron a la casa Katsuki por ropa y otras cosas para el menor. El castaño había estado pensando todo el camino lo que le diría a sus padres; se sentía como un malagradecido al abandonarlos de tal manera, sabía que podría ayudarles con los gastos de la casa, pero no podía evitar ahogarse en la ansiedad que le producía estar lejos de aquellos seres que le habían apoyado desde que falló su primer logro.

Creía que iban a rechazarlo, más se quedó estático por un buen rato, con la expresión desencajada por la sorpresa al ver lo bien que sus progenitores habían tomado el hecho de que se fuera con Viktor. Bueno, no era para menos con la bendita mentira que el ruso se había sacado de la manga: _— Señor y señora Katsuki— había comenzado en inglés, esperando que Yuuri sirviese de traductor, lo cual, de hecho, sucedió así—. Soy el dueño de una prestigiosa escuela de artes en Rusia, he visto potencial en su hijo y quisiera pedirles permiso para trasladarlo ahí y explotar al máximo sus habilidades._

Se hubiese puesto aún más nervioso por la mentira, de no ser porque tanto Hiroko como Toshiya le felicitaban y trataban inútilmente de agradecer en inglés al apuesto director que le daría una buena oportunidad de vida a su hijo.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en medio de la suite del hotel, observando como Viktor acomodaba ambos equipajes en el enorme armario negro… y claro, se quejaba de algunas cosas, como la corbata que usó en su graduación de la escuela.

Apenas estaban a mediados de febrero. Prometía ser un año interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Is it me you looking for? -le pegan-   
> Ok ya  
> ¡Heya! Volví con éste fanfic <3   
> En éste capítulo quise centrarme un poco en Yurio. Pido disculpas si el desarrollo va muy lento, pero gusto de tomarme las cosas con calma C:  
> Espero sus comentarios con sus opiniones, me ayudan mucho a mejorar.   
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!  
> Por cierto, ¡Feliz año nuevo! <3


	5. A la semana

Seis días, solo seis días le bastaron para darse cuenta que había caído en la boca del lobo y por cuenta propia. Por idiota, le dirían algunos. Viktor era más estricto de lo que a simple vista podía parecer; tenían un extenso y agotador horario que comenzaba desde las siete de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche. Cualquiera que viese el dinero que el ruso le daba en cosas mataría por estar en su lugar, pero la verdad era un tanto lejana al gusto. Sí, al sexto día después de su llegada ya tenía un montón de cosas nuevas, pues Yuuri se había despertado en la cama matrimonial a eso de las doce sin encontrar rastros de Viktor por la suite, hasta que mientras se lavaba los dientes en el enorme baño logró escuchar varias voces entrando, incluyendo la del empresario. No salió para no poner en vergüenza al ruso, esperando a que todos se fueran para salir. Y casi se le cae la mandíbula del susto.

La entrada estaba abarrotada de bolsas, pudiendo distinguir algunas con el logotipo de marcas verdaderamente caras. Revisando junto a Viktor sacaron varios juegos de cubiertos, dos de té de porcelana china color hueso con detalles en cyan, copas que a ojos del japonés se veían extremadamente delicadas, vajillas artesanales, maletas de animal print, un gato maullando dentro de una jaula, un caniche muy parecido al suyo, un rubio al lado de la puerta a abierta que le fulminaba con la mirada... ¡un rubio que le fulminaba con la mirada!

Los ojos azul capri le observaron calculadores de pies a cabeza por un par de segundos que al joven se le hicieron eternos—. Nada mal, pero entérate que no me agradas

El castaño ladeó la cabeza, confundido— Disculpa... ¿Quién eres?

Aquel muchacho alzó una ceja, quedándose en silencio por unos momentos—. Yuri Plisetsky, hijo del viejo senil de allá atrás que no logra encontrar el manual para activar el televisor

Viktor, apenas lo escuchó, se acercó apresurado— ¡¿A quién le llamas viejo!?— preguntó en un grito inmaduro

—¿Aparte de viejo, sordo?— se burló Plisetsky.

Ambos comenzaron una batalla de insultos infantiles frente a un pensativo Yuuri. Si eran padre e hijo, ¿por qué el muchacho no llevaba el apellido de Viktor?, además, físicamente hablando, no tenían nada en común. Entonces recordó la conversación del domingo pasado, específicamente, una frase importante: «¡Ah, sí!» había comenzado el ruso, «Por cierto, espero no te moleste, tengo un niño de diescisiete años, su nombre también es Yuri, tiene una personalidad un poco complicada, pero es un buen muchacho. Es hijo de mi ex esposa y su ex marido de ella» «¿Es su hijastro?» preguntó tímido el japonés «Efectivamente» respondió alegre. 

— Aún así... ¿qué haces aquí? estás a poco de regresar al colegio, le dije a Ekaterina que te cuidara

—¡Ese es el problema! ¡Me dejaste solo con... eso— dijo asqueado

Viktor frunció el ceño— "eso" tiene nombre, Plisetsky, y es tu madre

Yuri tomó con rabia sus maletas— ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Esa.. esa mujer no es nada mío! ¡Y si para abandonarme con ella firmaste la custodia mejor me hubieras dejado en la calle!— gritó arrastrando sus cosas en durección al enorme armario, dejándolas frente a éste para meterse dentro y cerrar la puerta corrediza.

—¡Yuri!— Viktor iba a acercarse, más una mano en su hombro le detuvo. Yuuri le miraba con una seguridad que en esos seis días no había demostrado tener.

— ¿Puedes ir por comida para los animales? Deben tener hambre— habló calmado. Comprendiendo el mensaje, Nikiforov tomó su celular junto a su cartera y salió de la suite, confiándole todo el asunto a Katsuki, quien parecía estar completamente calmado con la situación.

Plisetsky, por su parte, apenas escuchó la puerta asomó un poco la cabeza por fuera del armario. Su mirada buscaba por cada rincón una mínima señal del albino, más al saberse "libre de peligro" y con desconfianza salió por completo, lentamente, sin separar sus ojos de los café del japonés—. ¿Se ha ido?— antes de que Katsuki respondiese el muchacho volvió a preguntar: —¿Cómo es que tú...? Es decir... ¿De verdad se fue?

Yuuri le miró con una sonrisa—. Tiene una personalidad algo bruta, pero una vez sabiendo cómo hablarle se vuelve alguien muy sencillo de tratar— se dio la vuelta para sacar al felino de la jaula portable donde aún se encontraba. Al principio aquel gato se mostró arisco, aunque no tardó mucho en ronronear al tiempo que se paseaba por las piernas de Katsuki.

Yuri observó sorprendido a su gata, puesto que ésta no solía ser demasiado afectiva con otras personas que no fuesen las tres que en su momento conformaron su felicidad, siendo Viktor una de ellas—. Ivka— habló quedo. Ante la mirada confundida de Yuuri rodó los ojos— La gata, genio, se llama Ivka

Yuuri volvió a esbozar una cálida sonrisa. Se agachó y acarició la cabeza de Ivka, que gustosa ronroneaba al tacto—, ¿Ivka? ¿Así es? Tienes un nombre precioso, pequeña— le dijo a la gatita.

Un ladrido dejó escucharse, Yuri iba a advertir al joven que se quitara, pero antes de poder hablar siquiera hablar el enorme caniche se encontraba lengueteando la cara de Katsuki, quien estaba de espaldas en el suelo. Sus leves risas hicieron que Plisetsky se quedase mudo, Yuuri tenía una risa muy bonita, preciosa a decir verdad, pero que, por el tono, le traía pésimos recuerdos a la cabeza. Algo desanimado se acercó al perro—, Makacchin, ya basta— dijo tomándolo de la espalda, por debajo de sus patas delanteras, permitiendo al mayor levantarse y volverse a colocar los lentes que gracias a la caída habían salido volando de su cara.

— ¿El famoso Makacchin?— preguntó Yuuri— Tengo un perro idéntico, aunque más pequeño, su nombre casualmente es Vicchan y cuando tu padre lo vio estaba exageradamente emocionado— añadio por la cara de desconcierto del joven—, me habló de Makacchin por horas, tiene miles de fotos del perro

—Sí— respondió algo ido— lo adora— soltó al can, quien volvió a arremeter juguetón hacia Yuuri, más éste, al estar ya al tanto, no terminó en el suelo como la última vez. Plisetsky, con los recuerdos bailándole cruelmente en la cabeza, tomó su celular entre las manos y, tentado, buscó entre sus contactos hasta dar con el número telefónico que nunca se sintió capaz de borrar. Katsuki, al tanto del cambio de actitud en el ruso, decidió acercarse hasta quedar a un par de pasos y preguntar: 

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Sé que Viktor es algo complicado, pero-

— ¡No hables como sí lo conocieras mejor que yo! ¡No llevo tres años soportándolo para nada! Y no tiene nada que ver con él... s-son cosas mías... que él no sabe— finalizó en voz baja.

Yuuri le miró perplejo, para haber sido criado por "Modales primero Nikiforov", el muchacho frente a él era bastante maleducado. Se obligó a relajarse, si era cierto lo dicho por Viktor, el rubio había tomado esa personalidad arisca gracias al pasado con sus negligentes padres—, No es así, llevo un par de días bajo su tutela y he escuchado mucho sobre ti, lamentablemente Viktor tiene muy poca paciencia, eso no me lo puedes negar—, el adolescente desvío la mirada hacia una esquina de la enorme sala—, estaremos viéndonos las caras durante un año, así que si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo

Un año, ¿Viktor había hecho el contrato únicamente para un año? chasqueó la lengua el ademán de molestia, si era verdad que debería soportarlo entonces y si quería quedarse con ellos estaba obligado a llevarse mínimamente bien con el cerdo japonés. Sin muchas ganas de proseguir se frotó las manos con nerviosismo—¿Cómo... cómo hablarle a alguien a quien mandaste a la mierda hace un tiempo?

Yuuri abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. ¿N-no sería mejor pedirle una disculpa? es decir, cualquiera que se sintiese ofendido querría una. Tal vez incluso una explicación, cuando las personas rompen lazos de repente no queda rencor, sino duda y tristeza—, intentó aconsejar, sintiendo cómo aquella emoción de pesadez le embargaba por completo, recordándole a cierta persona que formó parte importante de su pasado y cuya relación no había vuelto a ser la misma desde entonces—, Pero, que la disculpa sea honesta, Yuri, o tendrá el efecto contrario— carraspeó—. ¿No tienes hambre? Le hablaré a Viktor para que regrese y podamos pedir el almuerzo

Sin saber qué decir realmente, el chico sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Katsuki le sonrió antes de ruborizarse avergonzado. Rio por lo bajo un poco antes de regresar su mirada al joven— . Y yo ni siquiera te dije mi nombre—habló con la voz quebrada gracias a las recientes risas.

Yuri cruzó los brazos, recargándose en la pared detrás suyo—, Katsuki Yuuri, Hansetsu, Japón; veintinueve de noviembre, veintritrés años, segundo semestre en una universidad de artes, estudias danza, para ser más específicos y te destacas en la salsa y el tango— se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. Yuuri le observó medio perturbado, pues las mismas palabras le había dicho Viktor, añadiéndole éste último su grupo sanguíneo y dirección.— Cómo verás, no es necesario

— Dioses... son idénticos— se burló Katsuki con una sonrisa—. Le hablaré a tu padre, esperemos que no se haya perdido, aunque la tienda quede a menos de cinco minutos—, caminó hasta la mesa de centro entre los tres sillones, tomó su celular entre manos y tras desbloquearlo acudió a la lista de contactos para llamar al de cabello platino. Esperó solo un par de segundos antes de que el celular fuese descolgado.

—¡Yuuri~! ¡No quise gritarle a Yuratchka! Es que me enojó que hablara con ese tono tan despectivo de su mamá, ¡pero nunca lo hubiese dejado en la calle! ¿¡Crees que me perdone!?— gritó del otro lado de la línea.

Katsuki había puesto el altavoz apenas Viktor atendió la llamada, por lo que Plisetsky ahora desviaba la mirada con un gran rubor adueñandose de sus mejillas—. Algo me dice que sí— respondió calmo—. ¿Hay algún mercado cerca? Quisiera que trajeras un poco de lomo de cerdo, es lo único que falta para hacerles un platillo especial para la comida

Los ojos de Nikiforov se iluminaron— ¡Sí!— gritó a la mitad de la calle— ¡Llego en breve!— y colgó.

El ruso menor se permitió rodar los ojos— Es tan cambiante que me irrita— giardando el celular tomó sus maletas y encaminó a la salida— , voy a dejar ésto a mi habitación

—¿No dormirás aquí?— preguntó el castaño.

—¿Y escucharlos manosearse por las noches? No gracias— salió directo a su habitación una planta más abajo, cerrando la puerta de un empujón con el pie, mientras que Yuuri se quedaba a la mitad del cuarto con las mejillas encendidas en rojo.

Pasado un rato, justo cuando ya había ordenado la avalancha de cosas que estaban regadas en la entrada, Viktor y Yuri hicieron acto de aparición por la puerta. El chico traía diferentes prendas y tenía el cabello húmedo; Vitya por su parte era seguiso por dos hombres, cada uno con un costal de comida para perro y gato respectivamente, y Nikiforov poseía en cada mano varias bolsas de supermercado. Pagó a los hombres por la ayuda antes de que éstos se fueran; antes de saludar a cualquiera más se dedicó a mimar al caniche un par de minutos. Dejó las bolsas en el comedor, sentándose luego en el sofá—. Perdona la tardanza, Yuuri, me perdí y nadie me entendía ni en ruso ni en inglés

—Ah... sobre eso, los idiomas principales que se aprenden aquí son el mandarín y el coreano antes del inglés, pero aún así no muchas personas hablan algo más allá del japonés— dijo tomando de la mesa lo comprado, para encaminarse hacia la cocina, siendo seguido por Yuri.

Viktor hizo un pequeño moflete—Yuuri~ ¡enséñame japonés! 

— Les enseñaré lo básico a los dos— habló ya desde la cocina. Yuri se recargó en el marco de la puerta, observó durante unos incómodos momentos al japonés hasta que decidió arremangarse la sudadera negra que traía puesta e ir al lavaplatos para enjuagar sus manos. Katsuki detuvo sus acciones cuando escuchó el sonido del agua estamparse contra la superficie de porcelana. Plisetsky le miró con obviedad, estirando su diestra hacia él Comprendiendo el mensaje, el de lentes le dio el.cuchillo que antes traía entre las manos—, sólo necesito que piques lo que ya está lavado sobre la mesita de allá— señaló. El ruso asintió levemente sin decir nada y encaminar hacia dicha mesa.

— No sabía que supieras cocinar— rompió el mutismo en que se habían sumergido al pasar unos minutos—, no colocaste eso en tu perfil— agregó, cortando desinteresadamente una papa.

—Sí... mis padres manejan un pequeño restaurante, así que sé preparar platillos, pero únicamente con receta, nunca he intentado hacer algo nuevo. Y tú no luces como alguien que no sepa

Yuri rodó los ojos—, Soy mimado, sí, pero como crecí solo sé hacerlo, no chef gourmet pero al menos, contario al inútil de allá afuera, soy meramente capaz de sobrevivir sin necesidad de comer afuera— finalizó su tarea y colocó la verdura ya pelada y cortada junto al resto—, ¿Algo más?  
Katsuki le dirigió una sonrisa tranquila, preciosa—, no, muchas gracias. En unos momentos estará todo listo— Plisetsky se ruborizó violentamente y antes de Yuuri poder preguntarle si se encontraba bien, el chico ya se hallaba sentado en el sofá contiguo a donde estaba Viktor y se había puesto los auriculares. 

Sin saber qué hacer al respecto, el castaño, casi por completo extrañado, se dedicó los siguientes quince minutos a revisar el estado de la comida. Cuando al probarla pudo asegurar que ésta ya estaba lista sirvió tres platos y los llevó directo al comedor. Cuando Viktor se acercó a robar del contenido de uno colocó una expresión de alegría.— ¡Wow! ¡Increíble! ¿Qué es?— preguntó curioso.

—Katsudon de cerdo— respondió sonriente.

Con el alboroto Yuri se acercó de igual modo y tomó asiento. Los tres comenzaron a comer bajo los incesantes halagos de Viktor, aunque la verdad era que éstos no exageraban, pues el pletillo estaba delicioso. 

El joven ruso observó la pantalla de su celular con detenimiento; llevaba meses intentando enviar un mensaje a su ex pareja y amigo de la infancia, más no fue hasta ese preciso momento que, tomando valor e ignorando a la voz en su cabeza que le decía sería humillado, comenzó a escribir:

"Lo siento.

Es lo único que puedo decirte. No tiene valor alguno, pero sí excusa: me obligué. Siempre has sido un imbécil inocente, todos te adoran y decidí alejarme porque creí que merecías algo mejor. ¿Pero sabes qué? A la mierda. He vivido con el arrepentimiento casi tres años, te extraño, nunca dejé de quererte y contrario a ti yo no me fui con la primera persona disponible que se me puso enfrente. 

Te doy las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, por regalarme a Ivka y soportarme tanto tiempo.

Que seas feliz

Yuri."

Sonrió al ver el nombre del contacto y presionó. Su sonrisa se amplió al leer "Mensaje enviado a: Idiota".

Con un peso emocional y psicológico menos encima, se dispuso a meter otra cucharada del manjar que Katsuki había preparado a la boca, lo cual fue mala idea, pues menos de medio minuto después ya tenía una respuesta:

"Éste es el momento en que me jacto de ser el rey, pero creo que hoy no.

No

Primero me mandas a la mierda

Desapareces

¿Y ahora ésto? 

No, Yura, quiero buenas explicaciones, necesito saber qué hice mal. Necesitamos hablar, incluso si yo lo hago y tu sólo me escuchas fingiendo demencia, quiero saber qué aún estás ahí.  
Y te equivocas, nunca pude salir con nadie, siempre esperé qué llegará el día en que nos viéramos las caras de nuevo. Por eso nunca cambié mi número de teléfono, tuve la misma esperanza por más de dos años. Ser un idiota persistente tiene su recompensa" 

Tragó con dificultad; un nudo se le había instalado alrededor de la garganta, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. "¿Qué explicaciones quieres? Te di todas las qué tenía" tecleó, y al instante su celular indicó la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

"Mila me lo dijo el día que te fuiste. Que tu mamá te metió en la cabeza estupideces y por eso decidiste marcharte. Esperaba que tu me lo dijeras, no ella, creía que confiabas en mí. Esperaba alcanzarte y convencerte de que te quedaras conmigo. Intenté comunicarme pero no lo logré" 

"Lo siento. No quería que me vieras tan miserable" fue lo único que atinó a responder.

"Recuperemos el tiempo perdido, Yura.

Yo nunca me atrevería a juzgarte. Te amé, te amo y estoy seguro de que así seguirá siendo hasta mi último aliento"  
Plisetsky sonrió, aliviado.

"Siempre fuiste un cursi asqueroso" 

"Tu cursi asqueroso" 

"Te llamaré desde el teléfono del hotel"

Apenas envió el mensaje se levantó abruptamente de la mesa— Debo hacer una llamada, lo había olvidado— se excusó mintiéndoles a medias. Tomó su plato ya vacío pero la suave mano de Katsuki le impidó moverse.

— Déjalo ahí, corre a hacer tu llamada—. Agradeció internamente al de lentes y salió como alma que lleva el Diablo de la suite. Bajó corriendo los doce escalones, ignorando el elevador; sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y la adrenalina le embriagaba el juicio. Solo escucharlo, no quería nada más. Incluso si por sí mismo terminába cagándola como toda la vida, necesitaba sentir que ese momento nada importaba, tener presente ese sentimiento que solo aquel canadiense molesto era capaz de otorgarle. Entró azotando la puerta, Ivka dio un salto donde estaba debido al susto, recriminándole con un maullido profundo, más se vio desplazada por el teléfono del cuarto, que fue tomado con impaciencia. Marcó el número con la lada que ya se sabía de memoria, esperando exasperado los tres timbres antes de que le atendieran la llamada. Y el silencio se hizo presente.

—Jean... yo— calló, no sabía qué decir, él nunca fue de extensas palabras y había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para haberse perdido la confianza jurada de antaño; un sollozo resonó, iba a abrir nuevamente la boca, pero antes de hacerlo Leroy tomó la palabra:

— Extrañé tanto tu voz— le habló con el tono entrecortado y desbordante de emociones. 

Para Yuri Plisetsky esa frase fue una prueba más de que todo aquello que Jacques le llegó a prometer no fue en vano. Se sintió contento, extrañamente feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeeh
> 
> No es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecha :v
> 
> Me ha costado un huevo y la mitad del otro recuperarme, pero acá está la prueba de que el bloqueo se va.
> 
> Tardé un chingo, en mi defensa digo que murió mi PC y no tengo plata pa' comprarme otro, así que todo lo hago desde mi android 2.3.4 del Oxxo 


	6. Dos para el tango

 

Sonrió, lo hizo como no lo había hecho en más de dos años, recordando con el avance de su charla porqué ese extravagante chico dos años mayor le había robado completamente el corazón. Se hundió más en el sofá, ignorando a su gata, quien se había echado sobre él. Continuó escuchando atento al canadiense, quien le hablaba emocionado sobre los acontecimientos que hubieron ocurrido en su vida desde su fortuita partida.

— Y conocí a un chico muy agradable en la universidad, se llama Leo, es súper interesante y tiene un nivel de retraso parecido al mío— dijo contento, haciendo que el rubio soltase una carcajada aliviada de que el chico encontrara alguien con quien pasar el tiempo—, ambos estudiamos música, de hecho, estamos en proceso de crear una banda

Yuri frunció el ceño—, ¿Con dos integrantes?— y le oyó reírse.

— Claro que no, tonto, en realidad somos cinco, Leo, Julien, Alexis, Joseph y yo, con guitarra, guitarra armónica, bajo, batería y vocal respectivamente

Entonces al ruso se le ocurrió una idea que, a su criterio personal, era por demás vergonzosa, pero valía la pena intentarlo si en vez de burlas escuchaba lo que esperaba: — ¿Cantarás tú?—, el canadiense hizo un sonido de afirmación—, Y… ¿Podrías cantar algo ahora?— preguntó bajando el tono de voz.

Jean titubeó un poco antes de soltar un sonoro suspiro—. Cla-claro… ¿Pu… puede ser cualquier cosa?— preguntó avergonzado. Tras recibir el asentimiento de Yuri se aclaró la garganta, y, con el nerviosismo a flor de piel, comenzó a cantar. Plisetsky reconoció de inmediato la tonada, era una canción muy sonada últimamente a nivel mundial.

El ruso calló, la voz juvenil medianamente gruesa era un deleite; le encantó escucharle, era como tenerlo bajo sí cantándole para provocarlo con una melodía sensual que acentuaba la segura personalidad del otro—. Es preciosa... tu voz es preciosa—, dijo y ensanchó su sonrisa sin esperar respuesta. Jean estaba, desgraciadamente, acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos, los cuales no eran para menos, pero habían hecho mella de mala manera en la actitud del muchacho. Sí, estaba ya acostumbrado a los cumplidos ajenos, pero no a los suyos, porque el orgulloso Yuri Plisetsky rara vez alababa algo, y mucho menos si ese algo era referente a Jean Jacques Leroy, porque el muchacho actuaba cual niño pequeño cuando eso pasaba y lo presumía insistente con una admirable alegría por semanas; así que no le sorprendió escuchar el tartamudeo del otro, sentía como si tuviese poderío absoluto sobre él.

—¡Te gusta como canto!— celebró entusiasmado—. Si en algún momento llegamos a presentarnos en un lugar grande me gustaría que estuvieses ahí

— Tal vez— habló sin pensar, observando el techo de la pequeña sala como si éste fuese lo más interesante.

—Yuri— le llamó el otro; el tono de su voz se había vuelto quebradizo, como si estuviese muy nervioso o a punto de largar a llorar—. Tu… es decir… nosotros— carraspeó—, ¿Quisieras…?

El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro—, Sí, Jack— le nombró por el apodo que sólo él conocía; el de mirada esmeralda era Leroy para los desconocidos, Jean para sus familiares, JJ para los amigos y Jack para él, mote que derivaba de su segundo nombre, Jacques, y que tenía encantado por completo al canadiense—. Solo quiero saber si estás seguro de esto

Y el otro habló con tristeza: — ¿Qué? ¿Es que aún no te queda claro? Quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo, Yura, sea como fuere el pasado, mis sentimientos por ti siempre han sido verdaderos

Los zafiros se llenaron de lágrimas; tuvo que morder fuertemente su labio inferior para que ningún sollozo lastimero saliera y lo delatase. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, no quería que Jean le escuchase—, Entonces continuemos… ¿Estás libre éstos días? Me encuentro en Japón y-

— ¡Sí!— le interrumpió— Tengo dos meses de vacaciones, acabo de terminar mi semestre, entro a finales de abril. ¿En dónde te veo?

— Hansetsu; Viktor “contrató” a un japonés para ciertas ocasiones, pero te platico luego. Es un lugar pequeño, tienes que llegar a Tokio y tomar un tren. Yo te guiaría, nadie acá sabe inglés siquiera— añadió lo último en tono molesto.

— Parto mañana mismo, dormiré un par de horas e iré de inmediato al aeropuerto. Estaremos en contacto— se despidió.

— Nos vemos en dos días

— Hasta dos días— y antes de colgar susurró: — Te amo

Yuri dejó caer la mano con el teléfono inalámbrico que reposaba en su oreja, provocando que el aparato se estrellase en el suelo. Tomó un cojín del sofá donde se hallaba sentado y lo apretó fuerte contra su rostro. Lloró, dejando salir el remolino de emociones dentro de sí; no sabía si lo hacía por nerviosismo, felicidad o arrepentimiento, pero lloraba. Por fin estaban juntos, sin nadie de por medio, finalmente podría darse el casi imposible lujo de ser feliz.

°°°

Viktor, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, observó a Yuuri lavar los platos tranquilamente. El japonés sentía la pesada mirada cyan en su espalda, vigilando sus movimientos, pero no se atrevía a voltear, aún le incomodaba de cierta manera el estar tan vulnerable frente a él.

— Yuuri— le habló de repente, causando que se girara en su dirección—, Estudias danza, ¿no?— El aludido asintió con  la cabeza, sin saber el verdadero motivo de la pregunta—, Muéstrame un poco, ¿sí?

Katsuki, reticente a hacer el ridículo solo atinó a dejar que su rostro entero se cubriera de un carmín brillante. Negó un par de veces con las manos, desviando su mirada del atractivo rostro hacia el suelo—. S-soy principiante, no sé mucho

— ¿Qué bailas?— preguntó con emoción.

— He estado en clases de ballet, salsa, jazz, tap y tango, además bailar de coreografías ya programadas por mis profesores— admitió avergonzado—. Pe-pero sigo siendo principiante

Viktor se levantó, acercándose a él—, Muéstrame cómo te mueves, sé algo de tango y quiero bailar contigo— sonrió, ofreciéndole su diestra al muchacho que parecía al colapso de los nervios. Yuuri sintió como se le revolvía el estómago y la bilis luchaba por subir el camino de su garganta. Temeroso aceptó la invitación a danzar, colocando su temblorosa mano sobre la de Nikiforov, que le recibió cálida, con una suavidad increíble para ser de un hombre. De inmediato supo que su rol en la danza sería el de la mujer, por lo que intentó relajarse, pues durante las clases le habían tocado compañeras algo tiesas y era complicado bailar con alguien que no daba soltura a su cuerpo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la amplia sala de la suite. El ruso, aun sosteniéndole, tomó su celular y tras teclear un poco una melodía francesa empezó a sonar, haciendo que lo dejara en la mesa de centro. Viktor dio comienzo al baile pegándose al cuerpo de Yuuri, con una mano sosteniendo la del japonés y la otra en su cintura se movió al ritmo de la música, guiándole cuan experto en el tema. Katsuki, al verse envuelto por el ambiente que su acompañante había creado afirmó el agarre en el hombro del contrario, acercándose aún más a él si cabía en lo posible. En un acto temerario se movió seductor, frotando su torso con el de Viktor, mirándole desde abajo con la cabeza semi gacha y los ojos brillosos, enamorado de la forma en que bailaban.

Nikiforov haló de él, haciendo que, en un movimiento típico del tango, Yuuri quedase inclinado de espaldas al suelo, con Vitya agarrando firme su cintura para que no cayera. Se miraron a los ojos un momento, en una pacífica pelea que mostraba el cyan falto de calor contra el hermoso color tabaco del japonés que bien podría pasar por un vino medianamente oscurecido. Y volvió a jalarle, ésta vez para pegarse de nuevo. Dieron innumerables vueltas por el largo de la sala, esquivando muy bien los muebles, sumidos en lo que sonaba de fondo.

Cuando la canción terminó ambas respiraciones se encontraban agitadas. Jadeantes, se separaron despacio, sin muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Viktor fue el primero en romper el mutismo en que se habían hallado tras finalizar—, Eres… quiero decir, el baile es perfecto— se corrigió medianamente avergonzado, pero sin desviarle la mirada, mostrándose sereno y, ante todo, en control.

— Gracias— le sonrió el otro—, tú también lo haces perfectamente. ¿Es por tu escuela?— preguntó para hacer conversación, sin verdadero interés.

— No doy clases, pero fui a algunas en Estados Unidos y Gran Bretaña cuando tenía dieciséis.

— Ya veo

Los dos voltearon la vista hacia lugares diferentes de la habitación, incómodos, Yuuri por el atrevimiento que había mostrado para con Viktor y éste último pensando en que el muchacho iba a mostrarse cohibido con él gracias a su insistente personalidad.

— Iré a darme una ducha, no tardo— avisó el más alto pasando por un lado de Yuuri, dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartía con él.

Katsuki se quedó ahí, completamente inmóvil, hasta que al silencio sepulcral que solo era roto los ronquidos de Makkacchin que estaba sobre el sofá se le unió el sonido del agua de la regadera chocando contra los azulejos verde esmeralda del suelo. Se permitió soltar despacio todo el aire almacenado en sus pulmones. Viktor era malditamente atractivo. No le había prestado mucha atención antes, sumándole su miopía que impedía viese bien al otro incluso con los lentes de contacto puestos; pero hoy había sido otra cosa, tuvo la oportunidad de verle de cerca, condenadamente cerca a decir verdad. Bajo sus penetrantes ojos azul cyan pequeñas marcas se formaban, dándole un aspecto maduro a su rosto en general; el cabello platinado hacía una perfecta combinación con el color de sus ojos y el blanco de su piel. Se puso colorado cuando recordó los labios finos, porque en ese momento pensó que siendo Viktor Nikiforov era probable besase muy bien. Y de repente quiso besarlo.

Finalmente pudo despegar los pies del suelo. El reloj de muñeca dio un par de tonadas, avisando que ya eran las nueve de la noche. Sirvió un poco de comida de perro en el suelo al ras del sofá donde estaba el caniche y encaminó desganado hacia la habitación. Apenas entró cerró la puerta con el seguro puesto –mala costumbre suya– y se quitó la ropa de encima, colocándose el pijama gris de tela ligera que el ruso le hubo comprado a la fuerza días antes, alegando que era imposible durmiera con un pantalón y una playera cualquiera. Se recostó, apagando la luz del techo y todas las lámparas del cuarto, menos la que estaba al lado derecho de la cama matrimonial, sitio donde dormía Viktor.

Con el insomnio a flor de piel escuchó la puerta del baño de la habitación abrirse lentamente; los pies descalzos del otro rozaban con la alfombra rojiza, moviéndose de acá para allá. Oyó el sonido de las prendas siendo revueltas dentro del armario, para minutos después la lámpara apagarse y sentir como la cama se hundía bajo el peso de su Suggar Daddy.

— ¿Yuuri?— preguntó Viktor en voz baja cuando ya se había acomodado. El nombrado sintió el cálido aliento sobre su nuca, provocándole un pequeño escalofrío. Era  extraño, Viktor acostumbraba dormir dándole la espalda, citando lo dicho: “respeto tu privacidad”.

— ¿Mmh?

Y el toque de unas manos frías rodeando su cintura en un abrazo le sobresaltó.

— ¿Te molesta esto?

No, en realidad no lo hacía. Contrario a sus expectativas y a como habría reaccionado antes, la sensación se le antojaba meramente reconfortante.

—A decir verdad, no lo hace— admitió en tono suave, queriendo no ser escuchado.

La risita de Viktor fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer rendidos los dos a un sueño profundo.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, no era tan malo como en un inicio parecía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup!
> 
> Conseguí que me prestasen una PC y pude actualizar :')
> 
> Veré si en éstos días actualizo los otros dos fanfics de YoI que tengo acá :v
> 
> Quisiera darles las gracias a aquellas personitas que hasta hoy día han comentado, me llenan de dicha e inspiración, estoy infinitamente feliz por ello; prometo esforzarme más en la construcción de mis capítulos TTuTT7
> 
> Ya empieza el salseo, shabas -le explota una neurona por la palabra "salseo"- el próximo capítulo va a gustarles mucho, las conozco xD hay acercamientos, confusiones y un JJ en vivo y en directo 7u7r 
> 
> Nunca doy adelantos, pero solo por ésta vez, que me han puesto muy feliz :'3
> 
> Nos leemos luego, au revoir!


End file.
